The Morning After
by aposentada
Summary: [COMPLETA] Uma razão para não ter desviado os olhos do teto durante horas foi para não encarar os olhos cor de mel da grifinória. E assumir a verdade. Havia passado a noite com uma garota. Dormido com ela, trocado carícias. Femmeslash HGPP.
1. Amaze my mind

The Morning After

Um devaneio de Christine Waters

" _Trancado de encontro à guerra outra vez_

_Hora de arrepiar outra vez no bar_

_Nunca apreenda para se surpreender nas mentes_

_Assim eu apenas durmo... durmo... durmo..._

_Por favor não_

_Me acorde na manhã seguinte_

_Me acorde na manhã seguinte"_

( The Morning After – Linkin Park)

Sua dor de cabeça piorava a cada instante.

Seus cabelos castanhos se espalhavam pelo tapete fofo onde se encontrava. Estavam úmidos, talvez pelo calor sufocante da sala. Aquele ambiente nem poderia ser considerado uma sala, pensando bem. Não havia cadeiras, sofá, mesas, nada. Apenas aquele tapete cor de vinho, macio e sedoso como o pecado original. E aquela lareira de mármore... parecia mesmo cara. Ficara acesa a noite toda, apagando-se, como por encanto, no amanhecer, assim que os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o ambiente. De suas cinzas agora exalavam uma fumaça perolada... linda, mas terrivelmente enjoante. A garota torceu o nariz. Não sabia como havia agüentado aquele cheiro a noite toda.

Seus olhos verdes, cor do mar em certas regiões da Nova Inglaterra, olhavam diretamente para o teto da sala. Teto que já havia sido da cor de seus olhos, mas agora desbotava lindamente... tristemente... ficando numa cor cinzenta deprimente. A cor da sua alma naqueles tempos de guerra.

A Segunda Grande Guerra estava ficando violenta... na base de puros e simples duelos entre os Comensais e os Aurores. Não era mais uma coisa perspicaz, inteligente... era bruta. Era sangue. Era dor. Era morte. Uma guerra perdida para o Lorde das Trevas.

Morte... a palavra sempre a assustara. Desde criança até ali. Nunca contara para ninguém de seu medo. Um temor tão comum, mas desde criança haviam lhe ensinado que puros-sangues não temiam nada. Não tinham medo. Ela discordava, claro. Mas suas opiniões sempre eram engolidas garganta abaixo. Garota, puro-sangue, escorpiana, sonserina. Tudo isso colaborava para o seu silêncio.

Silêncio. Medo. Uma combinação que nunca deu certo. Quem via de fora não acreditava, mas ela era sensível como um copo de cristal ao mínimo toque. Todos os dias, ela lia sobre os massacres, as tragédias... seu espírito ficava abalado. Era escorpiana demais. Sensível demais. _" Escorpião... profundidade e intensidade..." _lembrava-se do tom místico da professora Sibila ecoando pela sala de aula. Merlin, como ela era estranha! Nunca gostara muito de horóscopo... sempre achou que eles dividiam as pessoas em grupos de comportamento. Acreditava que cada pessoa era única. Mas realmente achava que as descrições batiam. _Profundidade... Intensidade..._

Ela não agüentava. De noite, chorava, chorava e chorava, arrasada por uma dor que nem era dela. Lembrava-se da mãe ninando-a quando tinha pesadelos... perto do pai ela nunca faria isso, mas como ele quase nunca estava em casa, ela se consolava em Emily freqüentemente. Ouvia sua mãe balançando-a, abraçando-a, chamando carinhosamente por ela...

Ela não gostava do nome. Na verdade, _odiava_ o nome. Seu nome era esquisito. Da mitologia grega, como tantos outros nomes bruxos. _" O nome de uma rainha... é honroso, querida. Muito honroso. " _ lembrava-a Emily, os olhos negros piscando amorosamente para ela, enquanto a preparava para dormir. _" Sim, uma rainha que chifrou o marido com um touro... Muito honroso mesmo."_, ela costumava responder em mente, sarcasticamente. Nunca falava, claro.

Nunca ia entender como a mãe havia lhe dado um nome estranho daqueles. E como o pai havia concordado.

Um movimento brusco ao seu lado quebrou a linha de seus pensamentos e fez ela desviar os olhos do teto. Olhou para a garota ao seu lado. Uma razão para não ter desviado os olhos do teto durante horas foi para não encarar os olhos cor de mel da grifinória. E assumir a verdade.

Havia passado a noite com uma garota. Dormido com ela, trocado carícias.

Devia sentir nojo.

Mas o que lembrava... podia ser veneno, mas tinha o gosto doce do paraíso.

Hermione Granger sentou-se rapidamente, tentando cobrir seu corpo despido com alguma coisa, mas suas roupas, assim como a da outra garota, haviam sido jogadas para o outro lado da sala. Tentou se proteger da melhor forma que podia, com as mãos. Não adiantava quase nada, as palmas mal conseguiam cobrir os seios. Ao seu lado, a sonserina mal se mexeu. Não ia adiantar de nada fazer papel ridículo. Sua cabeça latejou forte. Maldita dor de cabeça.

Os cabelos cacheados de Hermione estavam completamente despenteados. Também estavam úmidos pelo calor da sala. Suas rosto estava corado. Seus olhos estavam arregalados. E sua voz não passava de um sussurro incrédulo quando chamou a outra garota, igualmente nua:

"--- Par...Parkinson?"


	2. Cut and Bruised

The Morning After

O devaneio de Christine Waters – parte 2 de 3

Beta-reader: Nenhuma, todas resolveram ficar sem internet!

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence. Só a idéia...

* * *

_Cortado e machucado, como eu caio outra vez_

_Lamba minhas feridas como um cachorro outra vez_

_É isso uma luz no final do túnel_

_Que eu vejo, eu vejo_

_Por favor deixe-o ser mas não_

_Me acorde na manhã seguinte_

_Me acorde na manhã seguinte_

_Me acorde na manhã seguinte_

( The Morning After – Linkin Park)

* * *

A Grande Sessão. Era como os estudantes a chamavam. A parte da biblioteca onde ficavam os livros mais complexos de Poções, Feitiços, Transfigurações, Aritmancia e DCAT. O nome nada era a respeito da importância daquela parte escurecida e mofada da biblioteca para os estudos dos aprendizes de magia, mas sim era ao tamanho dos livros. O menor, diziam os boatos, tinha 699 páginas. Ninguém nunca lera o maior para saber quantas páginas ele tinha.

Os estudantes evitavam aquele conjunto de 5 estantes como se fugissem do próprio Você-Sabe-Quem. Menos de dez pessoas haviam entrado ali desde o início do ano letivo. Além de escuro e mofado, ele ainda era gelado, mesmo no verão, o que transmitia uma sensação angustiante de solidão e silêncio.

Silencioso. Solitário. Frio. Ninguém gostava de ficar ali. Ninguém freqüentava aquele lugar por mais de quinze minutos. A Grande Sessão era mais vazia do que um cemitério no inverno. Corriam até mesmo boatos que fantasmas pouco amigáveis freqüentavam o local.

Por isso mesmo que Hermione Granger estava ali.

Estar na Grande Sessão era uma garantia que ninguém a encontraria. Ninguém mentalmente são se esconderia naquele lugar.

Mas Hermione Granger não era mais mentalmente sã. Não confiava no que via, no que ouvia, no que sentia. Não discernia mais fantasia e realidade. Se esconder na mais sombria parte da biblioteca de Hogwarts era algo que ela jamais faria em estado normal. Apenas sonhando. Mas tudo parecia real, palpável. Os livros antigos. As prateleiras desgastadas pelo tempo. A janela empoeirada de cristal que dava uma visão fantasmagórica da Floresta Proibida. Sua pele arrepiada pelo frio. Seus cabelos bagunçados, que ela não se dera ao trabalho de arrumar quando saiu correndo daquele quarto. As roupas amassadas. A blusa em qual faltavam vários botões. Os arranhões... os roxos... tudo tinha a essência _dela. _Por mais que tentasse mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos, eles sempre voltavam, numa atração fatal e sem controle, para ela.

_Parkinson._

Ela a odiava. Parkinson a detestava. Ela xingava-a de vaca sempre que a via. Parkinson falava coisas ainda piores dela. Ela odiava os amigos da outra. Parkinson mais ainda. Não tinham nada parecido, nem mesmo um fiapo de cabelo. Então... _porque? _Não havia sido somente a outra. Ela também fizera coisas. Sabia disso.

Uma pergunta de apenas uma palavra. Duas horas de reflexão. Ainda sem resposta. Algo incomum no histórico da mente analítica e rápida de Hermione Jane Granger.

A janela de cristal estava empoeirada, mas bastou apenas limpá-la um pouco com a manga de sua blusa para tornar visível o exterior: um pátio abandonado de Hogwarts. Quase não se via o antigo chão de mármore. Grande parte já havia sido invadida pelo mato selvagem da Floresta Proibida, mas a parte que ainda era visível tinha uma mancha avermelhada que lembrava horrivelmente... _sangue. _A névoa suave que circundava o local dava a aparência de sobrenatural. Hermione pensou se talvez a fama de mal-assombrado do local não começara por causa da névoa.

Ela, agora perdida, mergulhada, imersa no turbilhão que eram seus confusos pensamentos, observava superficialmente hipnotizada o pátio... em alguns locais conseguia se ver plantas. Verde. Vida. Esperança. Uma luz no fim do túnel. Sua consciência, enquanto estava apoiada na janela, ia e vinha como um pêndulo. Sentia-se mal. Fraca. Cansada por tudo. Pela aquela guerra sangrenta e maldita. Tinha problemas demais. E agora Parkinson a deixa naquele estado... tão... tão...

_Sozinha. _Percebeu repentinamente que se sentia sozinha. Com uma estranha nostalgia formigante... _da noite anterior._

Estava sentindo falta de Parkinson. _Pansy._

"_Maldição!"_

Não teve tempo para se censurar. Logo depois de praguejar, sentiu um estranho calor espalhar-se pelo ambiente gelada. Logo depois ouviu uma respiração rápida a alguns metros dela.

Não precisou olhar para trás para saber quem tinha chegado.


	3. Awake, Alive, Dream

The Morning After

O devaneio de Christine Annette Waters – última parte

Beta-reader: O fiel F7 do Word

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence.

N/A: Eu sei. Demorei demais. Desculpa. Bloqueio criativo...

* * *

_Eu estou muito cansado, começa a existir um limite_

_Até a dor eu sinto quando eu sou _

_Acordado e vivo, vivo, vivo_

_Vivo e sonhando_

(The Morning After – Linkin Park)

* * *

Depois de hesitar alguns instantes, Hermione virou-se. Era ela mesmo.

Parkinson havia chegado. Estava suada e descabelada, as vestes desarrumadas e amassadas. Apoiou-se na mesa para descansar da corrida desde as masmorras até a biblioteca, bufando, a respiração irregular. Hermione limitava-se a olhá-la com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, perguntando-se como diabos a sonserina a havia encontrado ali.

Os relógios marcaram uma hora da tarde. Um barulho de sinos ecoou na Grande Sessão, sobressaltando Pansy e fazendo-a se afastar da mesa. Os olhos verde-mar estavam inquietos, não sabiam para que lado olhar. Passaram do chão para os livros, dos livros para a janela, da janela para... Hermione.

A grifinória deu instantaneamente um passo para trás. Pasifae engueu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas.

"--- O que você está fazendo aqui, Parkinson?"

Uma sombra de sorriso instalou-se nos lábios da outra.

"--- Parkinson? Não precisa ficar na defensiva, _Hermione_."

Silêncio. Hermione tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto e deu as costas à Pansy, indo de novo para a janela. O que era a sombra de um sorriso desenvolveu-se.

"--- Não gosta que eu a chame de Hermione? Ou é o costume de Granger?"

Hermione não desviou os olhos da janela nem respondeu nada. Não tinha idéia do que falar. Era tudo muito confuso. Primeiro acordava nua do lado de Parkinson, a nojenta Pansy Parkinson. Depois ela a chamava de Hermione... era muito irreal.

E o pior é que ela tinha a impressão de que não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. O seu nome saindo dos lábios de Pansy...

"--- Hermione?" – a grifinória estremeceu e virou-se.

"--- Parkinson, qual é o seu problema?" – a grande desgraçada estava sorrindo. _Sorrindo._

"--- Meu problema é a sua negação. Porque não enfrenta tudo de frente?" – perguntou Pansy, encarando Hermione. Olhos sufocantes.

"--- Eu não tenho nada o que enfrentar. Nada a discutir com você." – respondeu, desviando o olhar. Pasifae jogou a cabeça pra trás, rindo, um risinho cínico e sem alegria.

"--- Nada? Sabe, negar é o pior caminho. Aconteceu algo entre nós, você sabe muito bem disso."

"--- Parkinson, cuide de sua vida e me deixa em paz."

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio pesado antes que a outra respondesse.

"--- Desde ontem, minha vida está diretamente entrelaçada a sua." – sussurrou.

Hermione respirou pesadamente. Pansy aproximou-se.

"--- Gostaria de saber se você se arrepende."

"--- Estava bêbada, Parkinson."

"--- Não, você não estava bêbada. Eu sei." – afirmou Pansy.

Hermione a encarou.

"--- Está louca? Claro que eu..."

"--- Bêbados trocam palavras, vomitam e ficam tontos até cair no chão. Você não estava assim ontem."

Foi a vez de Hermione ensaiar um riso.

"--- Como sabe? Estava igualmente bêbada."

Pansy desviou o olhar.

"--- Não muito. Sabia o que estava acontecendo."

Hermione parou de respirar. As pupilas dilataram-se para encarar melhor a sonserina. Um sentimento estranho começou a borbulhar dentro dela. Raiva.

"--- Desgraçada. Aproveitou-se de mim."

Pansy voltou a olhar para ela, os olhos brilhando.

"--- Você também." – uma pausa. – "Porque não reconhece que quis fazer aquilo?"

"--- EU NÃO QUIS!" – berrou Hermione, um ódio desesperante subindo pela garganta. Não era, não podia ser...

"--- Quis. Não só você, eu também" – confessou Pasifae, um rubor subindo pelo rosto – "A bebida ajudou, mas não foi a culpada. Por favor, reconheça."

Hermione suspirou pesadamente, tentando se acalmar e pensar. Quando pensava na noite anterior, recordava-se de um turbilhão de cores e sensações intensas. Se estivesse _mesmo _bêbada, esqueceria-se de muitos fatos. Mas tudo estava bem vivo na mente dela.

Droga.

"--- Eu sei."

"--- Sabe o quê?"

"--- Que a bebida não foi a agente das nossas ações ontem."

Pansy mordeu o lábio.

"--- Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta."

"--- Se me arrependo? Não sei. Sinceramente. Tudo está muito estranho."

"--- Eu sei, para mim também."

Pansy aproximou-se de Hermione.

"--- Eu gostaria de saber o que vai acontecer agora. Sabe..."

"--- Entre nós."

"--- Isso."

Estava um clima muito estranho no ar. Hermione não sabia se corria ou não.

"--- Isso é tão esquisito, sabe. Nós costumávamos nos odiar."

"--- Ainda nos odiamos?" – perguntou Hermione. Não estava muito certa do que queria ouvir de resposta. Pansy sorriu.

"--- Por mim, não. E por você?"

Houve uma hesitação de segundos antes da resposta.

"--- Não. Era implicância, não ódio." – respirou pesadamente – "Você não parece mais a mesma pessoa, a mesma nojenta Pasifae."

"--- Eu amadureci. Percebi que muitas coisas que eu acreditava eram equivocadas." – seu tom de voz era sincero. Seus olhos também exalavam verdade.

"--- Não é todo dia que se vê uma sonserina sendo honesta, ... _Pansy_." – era mesmo muito estranho, após anos de xingamentos, ter uma conversa civilizada com a garota e chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. Incrível como o mundo dava voltas.

"--- Isso mostra o quanto você conhece pouco sobre os sonserinos."

"--- Você me fará conhecer?"

As palavras saíram de sua boca antes que pudesse controlá-las. Pansy pareceu surpresa. Depois alguns segundos de suave hesitação, pegou na mão da outra.

"--- Se você quiser, sim. Mas porque está fazendo isso?"

Acabando com a pouca distância que ainda havia entre as duas, Hermione apoiou sua cabeça no ombro da outra, que lentamente e cuidadosamente, passou os braços ao redor dela.

"--- Às vezes, há tanta dor que começa a existir um limite que você não aguenta mais. Então, você tem que fugir e sonhar. Eu não tinha sonhos, a guerra não permitia. Mas agora..."

"--- Há a probabilidade de sonhar?"

"--- Não sei. Talvez. É cedo para ter certeza."

Gotas de chuva começaram a bater na janela. Hermione fechou os olhos, tentando fugir dali, mesmo que por instantes. Pansy também fechou os seus.

Às vezes parecia irreal demais para ser verdade. Impossível demais. Podia não dar certo num mundo como aquele.

Mas em sonhos, certamente daria.


End file.
